


Mathematics

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [6]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things should have been simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathematics

_If people do not believe that mathematics is simple, it is only because they do not realize how complicated life is.  
-John Louis von Neumann_

The plan was simple. Go in. Extract the girl.

However, things went wrong. Derek Reese was dead.

Cameron immediately thought of their last night together. She had mentioned Allison and Derek had reacted strongly from it. Although she was not ready to stop their relations, he was insistent. Cameron had tried provoking him into initiating sex again by using all of the information she gleaned from their time together. She walked by him in his favourite set of lingerie she owned, and she knew his body was reacting accordingly, but he stormed out of the room in anger. It did not make sense to Cameron. It should have been simple, stimulate his arousal and sexual relations should have followed. However this did not occur. Was it because of Allison?

"Hey Cameron, we have to go."

John's voice grabbed her attention. Yes, John Connor was alive. That was the most important thing.

Derek Reese was dead but John Connor was alive. Cameron had not failed her objective. However, when she took one last look at Derek's body, it seemed as if she did.


End file.
